When You're Mad
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Triple H's point of view on why he loves making Stephanie mad : Just a one-shot fic I wrote when I was bored Goes with When You're Mad by Ne*Yo


**"When you're Mad"**

"**You know what Paul? Fuck you! I'm so over this shit!" She cried. I tried not to smile as she glared at me. Damn, she looked so cute. She picked up a vase with flowers in it and threw it at me. I ducked it and felt myself smirk. I loved when Stephanie was in a bad mood. I just wanted to eat her all up. She came right up to me and I stared into her angry blue orbs. I didn't even know what I had done. I stared into her eyes, immediately getting lost. I felt her hand connect with the side of my face and it shook me out of the trance I was in.**

"**Stop fucking staring at me Paul, and just say something!" She yelled.**

"**I'm sorry, but seeing you mad is so sexy." I said, bending down and brushing my mouth over hers.**

**Stephanie was a gorgeous person to begin with but I loved winding her up. That little wrinkle that formed over her nose when she was angry was so damn beautiful. Stephanie being angry made her very sexy. I'd constantly be fighting the urge to take of all of her clothes and make love to her wherever I could. Stephanie stormed past me at that point and I sighed. She'd always storm off angrily and that would make me follow her. I don't know why I loved her being mad but I did.**

"**Paul, you know I care about you but what do you expect me to do? I'm over this." Stephanie screamed. I stood there silent and imagined kissing her. Oh yeah, that would be great right now. I could almost feel her lips against mine, her tongue in my mouth. I sighed and was brought back to reality when Stephanie put her hands on my chest, trying to push me back. I placed my hands on her waist and kept her firmly in place.**

"**Let go of me!" She demanded.**

"**No," I replied.**

"**Don't start this Paul!" She yelled. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her softly. I heard her soft whimper and I pulled back slightly.**

"**You're so damn sexy when you're mad!" I said, covering her mouth with mine once more.**

"**You don't take me seriously Paul, that's what hurts." Stephanie said.**

"**I can't help that seeing you so angry is incredibly sexy to me and I love it." I said, slowly unbuttoning her top.**

"**That's what I'm trying to get at Paul; all you care about is sex and wrestling!" Stephanie said.**

"**No, I care about you as well Stephanie," I said, unzipping her skirt.**

"**Man, why are you such an asshole?" She said. I smirked and ran my fingers across her jaw line.**

"**Come on Steph, I'm angry, you're angry. Let's just... get this overload of emotions out of our system." I said, squeezing her butt gently. I heard her sigh as she slid my shirt down my arms, her nails gently scraping my biceps. **

"**I hate you right now." She said.**

"**We can work with that," I said, tackling her onto the bed. After we were done, we wouldn't remember why we were mad. We never did.**

**The next night at the arena, we were sitting in the creative meeting and I saw her staring at her Dad angrily. He had just completely re-written my program and Steph was pissed off. That little wrinkle over her nose had formed and she looked as though she was about to explode. I pulled out my phone and started texting.**

_Come over here and let me take off all your clothes. You look so sexy, I want you._

"**Meeting is done!" Vince called out. We all stood up and Stephanie came over to me. I knew she had read my message and I smirked down at her.**

"**Come on," She said, storming out of the room. I followed her out and chased after her.**

"**Why would he do that? I mean doesn't he care about my feelings! Your storyline was great!" Stephanie screamed. I sighed and walked over to her.**

"**Steph, I know your idea was great but your Dad had a different opinion on that. You'll just have to deal with it." I said, running my hand up and down her arms. Stephanie pushed me away and turned her back on me. I heard her sniffing and I felt bad. I ran my hands around her waist and rested them on her stomach.**

"**Don't even try to say that you're sorry." Stephanie said.**

"**I am sorry Stephanie." I said.**

"**No you're not." She argued. I spun her around and I kissed her softly. Damn, Stephanie was so sexy. She always managed to get to me, no matter what.**

**After my match, I went to talk to Shawn so I got back to my dressing room late.**

"**Where have you been?" Stephanie yelled. I sighed and rubbed my face.**

"**I just went to talk to Shawn babe," I said.**

"**So you just left me all alone; thanks a lot. You know, I've had to deal with so much today, the least you could do is show me a bit of respect!" Stephanie said. I walked over to her and dropped a kiss on her forehead.**

"**I'm sorry Steph." I said. I turned to walk away when I felt her hand on my arm. I turned to look at her and couldn't help but reach up and tucked her hair behind her ear. I loved touching Steph, her skin always felt so warm and soft.**

"**I'm sorry for yelling at you all the time; it's just hard you know?" She said.**

"**I'm sorry for being so difficult." I said to her.**

"**You're not that difficult," She replied.**

"**Yeah I am," I said.**

"**No you're not," She said. I chuckled and leant down to kiss her.**

"**Just admit it." I said. She smiled and nodded her head.**

"**Okay, you are a little difficult. Why are you like that?" Stephanie asked. I smiled at her and kissed her once more.**

"**You're just so damn sexy, when you're mad."**


End file.
